Heartbound Series
by abvamp
Summary: This is an AU series 'Heartbound'. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the city specialised in wheelchairs. This is slash M/M, threesome later. Mac/Danny, Mac/Danny/Don.
1. First Meetings

Title: First Meetings  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny Mac/Danny/Don in later chapters  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13  
Warning: Disability (paralysis)  
Beta: Becca/Paul *hugs* Thanks a bunches.  
Summary: Mac couldn't get him out of his mind  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep them in line. *grins*

Mac walked into Starbucks to get his coffee before heading down to the lab. "Next," he heard the young lady behind the counter say when he walked in.

"That would be me, excuse me folks coming through," Mac saw a good looking young man in a wheelchair approaching the counter.

"What can I get you sir?" she was practically yelling.

The young man rolled his eyes, "What? Didn't hear you right."

"What can I get…." She started to say slow, before she realized she was played for a fool.

Mac snickered behind his hand, he was always stunned about the fact that some people thought that when someone was in a wheelchair, that person was deaf or slow too. It was obvious to him that it wasn't the first time for him, hence the remark he gave back. He saw how the young man put his coffee between his obvious lifeless legs and made his way to the exit, "Sorry people coming through, again." Mac walked to the exit and opened the door for him. "Thank you," the young man looked up and Mac thought he was going to drown in those bright blue eyes.

"You're welcome," Mac smiled at him. He remained at the door and saw how he wheeled over to a car, opened the door and transferred with ease from the chair into the car. He folded the chair and put it behind his seat, turned his face and talked to someone, Mac saw a black Labrador in the backseat.

"You're okay young lady? He was so rude," Mac heard someone say. He sighed and shook his head, some people never learned.

He walked back to the counter, "I would have reacted the same way, you treated him like he was deaf and slow minded." The employee started to blush. He placed his order, paid and walked out.

He entered the lab a half hour later in deep thoughts, "Hey Mac," Stella walked up to him.

Mac jerked out of his thoughts, "Hey Stella."

She smiled, "You're here?"

"Sorry, I'm here."

"You're sure, you were miles away just a minute ago."

Mac looked at her, "Anything new?"

"No, hopefully it stays that way for a change. Payton was looking for you."

Mac sighed, "I'll talk to her later, I'm in my office."

Mac walked into the office and closed the door, he lowered the blinds and sat behind his desk. He just couldn't get him out of his mind, his cute smile and those soulful eyes. He wondered if he would see him ever again.

A soft knock on the door got him startled, "Mac can I come in?"

Mac stood and opened the door, "Stella of course." He stepped sideways to let her in.

"What's going on?"

Mac looked at her, "nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Mac Taylor don't lie to me I know you, something or someone has entered your thoughts." She smiled, "Who is he?" Stella knew that her friend was bi and she was pretty sure it wasn't a woman.

"I saw him at Starbucks, he's good looking, has a cute smile and amazing eyes. And by what I saw and heard he's a smart ass too." He told Stella what happened.

"So you like him, you know his name?"

"Stella I didn't ask for his name."

"And why not?" Stella asked with a smirk. "You have doubts, because he's in a wheelchair?"

"No you know I'm not like that, but for all I know he's straight."

Stella walked over to him and gave him a hug, "I hope you will see him again and have the chance to ask him out. I'd like to meet him,for once." she grinned. "I leave you alone with your thoughts now, see you later," she walked out of the office.

He smiled, Stella was right, he liked him but didn't know how to approach him. Well he would probably never see him again, he sighed and sat back at his desk.

The End???


	2. Truth And Heartaches

Title: Truth and Heartaches  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny Mac/Danny/Don in later chapters  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13  
Warning: Disability (paralysis)  
Beta: Becca/Paul *hugs* Thanks a bunches.  
Summary: Mac couldn't get him out of his mind  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep them in line. *grins*

Danny spotted a car in his private parking spot in front of his apartment building, "What the fuck." He stopped and looked at the car trying to spot if there was a sign hanging from the rear view mirror that allowed the person to park there, not that he was allowed to park his car in a private parking spot anyways. He didn't see any and honked a few times because he could see there was still someone in the driver's seat. He opened his window and started to shout, "Hey would you please move your car that's my spot!" the guy didn't budge and Danny became really angry. "Hey move it! Okay that's it," he shut his car off and opened the door, took his chair out, unfolded it and transferred from the car into it. He wheeled over to the other car ready to get into the guys face. "Hey you mother fucker get the hell…." He stopped his ranting when he spotted blood moving down the side of the guys head, "fuck," he moved further and saw him sitting there with his eyes wide open. "What the hell, he's dead."

"Hey Don, what do we have?" Mac walked up to the crime scene.

"Mac," he greeted the detective. "Male, caucasian, single gunshot wound to the head. Here is his ID," Flack handed him the victim's wallet.

"Who found him?"

"A Daniel Messer, said the guy parked in his parking spot," Mac looked at Don puzzled. "This apartment building has his private parking lot, that's Mr. Messer's spot."

Mac nodded, why did that name sounded familiar, and "where is Mr. Messer now?"

"In his apartment, ground floor number three."

Mac nodded at the detective and walked up to the building entering it. He walked trough another door and moved down a hallway, these where expensive apartments. He arrived at Mr. Messer's apartment and saw an officer standing next to the door, "Detective Taylor, my partner is with Mr. Messer. They are in the living room," Mac entered the apartment and heard voices.

"So you didn't know him?" he heard the officer ask.

"No I didn't, how many times are you going to ask me the same questions?" Mac stopped for a second, he knew that voice. No it couldn't be, what where the odds.

He walked into the room and saw the man he thought he would never see again sitting on the couch. "I'll take it from here officer, thank you."

The young man looked up and met his gaze, "hey you're the guy from Starbucks." When Mac moved closer to Danny he heard a growl coming from the corner of the room, "its okay girl, he's good people." Mac turned his head and saw the black lab he spotted in the car that morning." She can be a little overprotective," Danny smiled at the dog.

"That's okay, I'm detective Mac Taylor."

"So like I told the officer about a million times, I never saw that guy before. Have no idea what he was doing in my spot. You know who he is?"

Mac opened the wallet, "a Antonio Briagio," Mac looked at him.

"Shit," Danny cursed.

"You know him?"

"I knew his brother, from the old neighbourhood."

"And that is where?"

"Brooklyn, he was a runner for Sassone."

"Sonny Sassone?" Mac asked surprised.

"Nah his old man, Frank Sassone," it was obvious this cop knew about the Sassone's.

"How do you know so much about them?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "like I said we grew up in the same neighbourhood."

Mac kept looking at Danny not entirely convinced he was telling the truth. "Okay here is my card," he handed Danny his business card, "if you remember anything else contact me."

Danny nodded, "I will."

Mac stood and nodded his head before walking out, "Don," he addressed the detective as soon as he was outside, "find anything you can about Danny Messer and what his connections are with the Sassone's."

"I already did. Messer testified against Sonny Sassone, leader of the Tangelwood Boys, in a murder trial about twelve years ago."  
"That's why his name sounded so familiar," Mac stated.

Don nodded, "the Boys took revenge and beat him up pretty bad and Sonny is walking the streets again. His older brother is involved with the Tanglewood Boys and his dad has some business with them too. Nice family hey?"

So Mac's feelings where right, Danny wasn't entirely honest with him, "I have nothing to do with them," they both turned around and saw Danny moving towards them. A bitter laugh escaped his lips, "you know my old man didn't move a muscle when Sonny send his goons after me. Five guys against one and they had baseball bats."

"Is that how you…?" Mac started to ask.

Danny nodded, "yeah the moment I woke up in that ally I knew something was wrong, called my dad and you know what he said, 'you got what was coming to you, you're no son of mine'," Mac heard the bitterness in the young man's voice and felt his heart ache. He shrugged his shoulders, "they leave me alone now, I'm no threat to them."

"Is it possible that this is a message?" Don asked.

"I didn't even knew the guy," Danny retorted.

Mac looked at Don, "you think so?"

"It's possible, to make sure he keeps his mouth shut."

"I would never say anything and they know it, I want to stay alive."

"So you know things?" Mac asked.

"What if I do, you think I'm gonna say anything to you guys? Saying nothing kept me from ending up dead."

"And what if we could protect you?"

"Protect me against them, you've got to be kidding me. You know how many cops Sassone and my old man have in there pockets? Forget it not in a million years I'm gonna snitch on them." He turned around and entered the building.

Don looked at Mac, "if we could get him to talk we could put Sassone and the rest of them behind bars for a long time."

Mac sighed, "I know Don, I know." He looked at the building and thought about what Danny had said about his dad, still hearing the bitterness in his voice. His heart ached for this young man and he just wanted to protect him.

"Mac?" Don tried to get his attention, "Hey Mac, they're ready."

He jerked out of his thoughts, "okay let's wrap it up and get everything to the lab."

"You're okay?" Don looked intensely at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." He glanced at the building one last time before getting into his car.

THE END???


	3. First Touches

Title: First Touches.  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny Mac/Danny/Don in later chapters  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13  
Warning: Disability (paralysis)  
Beta: Beck *hugs tight* thanks again sis.  
Summary: Mac's taking a change.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul  
thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete  
paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the  
city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another  
disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny  
orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a  
crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and  
Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep  
them in line. *grins*

"Mr. Messer?" Mac walked up to him as he was leaving one of his stores.

Danny turned around and sighed. "What do you want this time, have more  
questions?"

"You're okay?" Mac looked down and right into his eyes.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Listen I haven't changed my mind, I  
won't tell you shit."

"You want to go get a coffee or something?"

Danny looked up surprise all written over his face, "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just a cup of coffee, that's all."

"Okay there is a place just around the corner, let me get Lady," He  
moved towards his car and opened the back door, "Come on girl."

The dog jumped out and sat down immediately, Danny grabbed the leash  
and a vest out of his backpack hanging on the back of his chair and  
put it on the dog.

"She's an Aid dog," Mac commented.

"Yeah, had her for six years now. She's a big help."

Mac smiled, and watched dog and owner interact with each other. Danny  
gave her an order and she obeyed without any hesitation. They worked  
together like a well oiled machine, "She's beautiful."

Danny grinned, "Thanks, she is and she knows it. Okay follow me," They  
headed down the road with Lady walking closely next to him. It took  
them a few minutes to get to the coffee shop and they entered, "Hi  
Lisa," He greeted one of the waitresses.

"Danny, how are you?"

"I'm great."

"So what are you fine gentlemen in the mood for?" Lisa asked with a  
big smile on her face.

"I want a Mocha latte," Danny answered.

Mac looked over the menu, "Mmhmm, a Cappuccino please with Whipped cream."

"Alright you guys take a seat, I will be there shortly with your orders."

Danny nodded and they both headed for a table, Mac noticed the stares  
some people gave the young man, "No worries I'm used to it."

Mac looked at Danny, "Isn't it annoying, like the other day in Starbucks?"

"Naah, I pity them. They don't know any better. Lady down," He ordered  
and the dog laid down next to Danny.

"So that was your store?"

"Yeah I have several spread around the city," Danny said with pride.

"I guess you know what those people need?" Mac regretted what he said  
instantly, "I'm sorry, I…"

Danny laughed, "Now your doing the same thing those other people do,  
pity me. Please don't. I'm a big boy."

Mac smiled, "Won't happen again," He laid his hand on top of Danny's  
that was resting on the table. He blushed when he realised what he did  
and pulled back quickly.

Danny cleared his throat, "Is this why you invited me?"

Mac looked up and straight into his eyes, "Maybe."

Danny smiled, "So this is a date?"

"If you want it to be?"

"Mm, I could be interested, but you took a chance thinking I was into men?"

"Yeah I did," Mac hang his head.

Now it was Danny's turn to take Mac's hand, "I am."

Mac looked up and relief was shining in his eyes, "I really did take a  
chance here."

"Yeah you did, if I wasn't gay I would have punched you in the face  
and don't think I can't."

Mac put up his hands in defence, "I'm sure you could."

They had finished their coffee, "So why don't we get out of here, your  
place or mine?"

Mac looked at him, "You want to… right now?"

"No, just to talk. That's all really."

"Oh okay, your place, it's nearer than mine."

Danny nodded, "Then I'll meet you there."

They exited the coffee shop and both headed for their cars, Danny  
opened the back door and let Lady in to the car, "He's good looking,"  
he told her with a smile on his face.

The young man sighed, "I hope this works out." He had been  
disappointed too many times, some only got off by the fact he was in a  
chair. Hey he still could get it up, there was nothing wrong with him  
in that department. But he was pretty sure Mac wasn't like that. A  
grin found his way to his mouth, "I think I'm gonna be lucky this  
time."


	4. Slow Steps

Title: Slow Steps  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny Mac/Danny/Don in later chapters  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13  
Warning: fluff, Disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: Just some dinner  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul  
thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete  
paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the  
city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another  
disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny  
orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a  
crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and  
Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep  
them in line. *grins*

Mac walked into the lab, a smile on his face.

Stella walked up to him. "Someone's happy."

"Good morning, Stella," Mac kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with the real Mac?"

Mac grinned. "Very funny, Stella."

"So, I gather you met up with him?"

"Yeah, I did and we had a nice talk," Mac replied.

Stella could hear how happy he was, "So just talking for now, taking it slow?"

Mac nodded, "Yeah just getting to know each other."

Peyton walked out of the elevator. "Good morning, Mac."

Watching how Mac's face changed, closed up, Stella silently cursed  
Peyton. "Good morning, Peyton." When was Peyton going to leave Mac  
alone.

"Stella," Peyton greeted her. "Mac, are you free tonight?"

"Yes, Peyton, but I'm not going to spent it with you," Mac turned  
around and walked away.

Stella couldn't help but smile, "To bad," Stella smirked. "I guess  
you'll have to find yourself a new victim, maybe one of your corpses."

Huffing, Peyton turned and walked back to the morgue.

Aiden laughed as she walked up to Stella. "Okay, what did you say to  
her this time?"

Stella smiled when she saw her, "Aiden, girl, how are you?" she hugged  
the younger woman.

"I'm great, how's everyone doing?" Aiden cocked her head. "I saw Mac,  
he's happy?"

"Yeah. He met this great guy at a crime scene, and fell head over  
heels for him."

"A crime scene, only Mac," Aiden laughed. "Okay, does this young man  
have a name?"

"Yeah, Danny Messer," Stella answered.

"Danny-Boy?" Aiden asked, surprised.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we practically grew up together," Aiden bounced until she  
realized where the two had met. Frowning, she asked. "Okay, wait. They  
met at a crime scene. Did something happen to Danny?"

Stella shook her head. "No, your friend stumbled onto a murder victim.  
The vic was killed in his car, and the car was parked on Mr. Messer's  
parking spot."

Wincing, Aiden smiled. "Ooh. I bet Danny was pissed. Did he know the guy?"

"You know I can't tell you anything else?" Stella grinned slyly.

"Yeah, I know." Aiden smiled fondly. "So, Danny and Mac, huh?"

"Well, I haven't seen Mac so relaxed and happy in a long time."

"He was practically beaming," Aiden agreed. "But if he hurts Danny in  
any way, I'll have his head."

Stella knew that her friend meant that; Aiden would go through fire  
for her friends. "I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about that."

"I'll only hope Peyton leaves him alone now. I really don't like that  
woman." Aiden frowned.

Stella nodded. "That woman is so stubborn; she just can't take no for  
an answer."

~.~

"I know I said we would take it slow but how about some dinner?" Mac  
was talking to Danny on the phone.

'Yeah, sure, why not? I know this little place a few blocks from my  
building, You like Italian, Mac?'

There was a knock on the door, "Mac, it's me."

"Danny, can you hold on for a moment? Come in, Stella."

"Sorry to interrupt. We have a crime scene."

Mac sighed, "I've got to go. How about eight if I can get away on time?"

'Sounds good. Why don't you come over to my place? The restaurant is  
in walking distance.'

"Okay, I call you if something comes up,"

Stella grabbed the phone from his hand. "Nothing will come up, I'll  
makes sure of that," Stella flashed her sweetest smile at Mac.

'You must be Stella. Mac's told me about you and I'll already like  
you,' Danny snickered.

Mac tried to get his phone back but Stella slapped his hand away,  
"I'll make sure he quits on time to make your date, I promise."

'That's good. Thanks." Danny laughed. "I really wanna meet you.'

"I want to meet you, too," she looked at Mac, an innocent smile on her face.

Mac moaned, "Can I have my phone back?"

Stella heard Danny laughing, 'Someone's inpatient, and you guys have  
work to do. I'll talk to you later, okay?'

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you, bye," she handed Mac the phone,  
walking out of the office smiling. She was happy for her friend, and  
she already liked Danny.

~.~

They were at the restaurant, waiting for there order, and only had  
eyes for each other.

"I like your friend," Danny said.

"And she likes you."

Danny nodded, "Mmhmm, she is feisty."

Mac smiled, "Yeah."

Someone cleared her throat, "Sorry to interrupt this very interesting  
conversation."

"That's okay, Gina," Danny smiled at their waitress.

She put down the plates, "Have a nice dinner."

"Thank you, we will," Mac responded, smelling the nice aromas coming  
from their dishes.

They ate in silence, enjoying the food and each other's company.

Danny put some pasta on his fork, and leaned towards Mac. "You really  
have to taste this, it's amazing."

As Mac leaned forward, he took Danny's hand and guided the fork to his  
mouth. He took a bite and was surprised, "This is really good."

"Told you so."

Mac smiled, "Yeah, you did."

"I'm gonna cook for you soon," Danny said.

"You cook?"

"Yeah, I cook." Sounding a little defensive, he continued. "You seemed  
surprised. I can't walk, Mac, but there's nothing wrong with my  
hands."

Mac looked down. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant, with  
your work, you still have time to cook?"

Danny blushed a little, "Yeah, if I can find the time, I cook. Though  
its really not that often."

"I'd really like to get a taste of your cooking," Mac smiled.

They finished their dinner, "That was good," Mac told Gina, when she  
came over to take their dirty plates.

"Thank you," she smiled. "So, you're his new guy?"

"Gina," Danny hissed, looking down.

"It's about time you found someone. It's not good for you to be by yourself."

Danny started to blush, "Gina, stop it."

"But I'm telling you this, if you hurt him in any way, I'll get your  
ass and that's a promise," she told Mac with a sweet smile on her  
face.

"You don't have to worry about that," Mac smiled back, taking Danny's  
hand, looking him straight into bright blue eyes, "I'm falling for  
him, hard."

THE END.


	5. Love Me Part One

Title: Love Me.  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny Mac/Danny/Don in later chapters  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: fluff, smutt, language, disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: Perfect! He thought with a wicked smile.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep them in line. *grins*

Danny was a little nervous; Mac was coming over for dinner. So now he was in the kitchen, preparing a pasta dish Danny knew Mac would like.

Lady was lying down on her blanket in the kitchen looking at Danny as he cooked. "What?" Danny looked at her. She lifted her head and cocked it sideways, watching him closely. "Don't look at me like that." Lady barked once.

"Oh shut up." Danny sighed. "So I'm a little nervous, big deal." But it was a big deal; it'd been a while since he had been with anyone. He'd explained to Mac what was wrong with him, but Danny still wasn't sure if Mac was completely comfortable with it. It was kinda refreshing after getting hit by guys who wanted to do him cause he was in a wheelchair.

The doorbell jerked him out of his thoughts. Lady raced to the door, barking happily. Danny wheeled over to the door and opened it. "Hi, Mac." He greeted him, moving aside to let him enter.

"Hi, Danny." he smiled. He scratched Lady behind her ear, "Hey, girl."

"She's starting to like you." Danny smiled, moving back towards the kitchen. "Want something to drink? Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"You've got beer?"

"Of course I do." A few minutes later, he came back with a bottle of beer and a bottle of water, "Here you go." he handed Mac the beer.

Mac looked at him." You don't drink?"

"I'm on meds, can't have any."

"What meds?" Mac asked, concerned. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Take it easy, Mac." Danny held up his hands. "Some painkillers for my back, nothing serious."

Mac glared at him. "You're in pain?"

"Yeah, Mac. This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last time either." Danny became a little irritated.

"I'm sorry." Mac looked down. "I worry."

"Nothing to worry about; my back is acting up due to stress, that's all. I'll be better in a few days, I promise."

Mac looked at Danny, still not convinced. "You're really okay?"

"Yes, Mac, I am." He grinned, moving to the couch. He bent forward, cupping Mac's cheek. "Kiss me."

Mac moved closer, taking his mouth in a heated, searing kiss. The lack of air made them break it off.

"Mmhmm, I like that." Danny stated with a cheeky grin.

Mac blushed. "Yeah, that was good. It's been a while since I've been with someone."

"Yeah, me too." Danny nodded. "I have to go check the pasta." He said turning his chair and moving to the kitchen.

Mac stood and followed him; he wasn't finished with Danny yet. He watched as Danny removed a pot from the burner and set it aside, turning off the burner. Perfect! He thought with a wicked smile, as he walked over to Danny, and when the young man turned, he almost bumped into him.

"What's the hurry?" Mac asked, a gleam in his eyes.

"Mac I… dinner is almost fini…." He stopped when Mac bent forward and took his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it.

Danny couldn't stop a moan escaping his lips as he felt himself getting hard. He pulled Mac's shirt out of his pants, and moved his hands over his exposed lower back.

Mac growled and crouched in front him, licking Danny's bottom lip before he moved his tongue over his teeth. He felt Danny response, letting him in. "Why don't we continue this in the bedroom." Mac stood and hooked one arm under Danny's legs and the other behind his back.

"Mac, I'm too heavy." Danny protested, but he was surprised when Mac lifted him with ease.

"Where is the bedroom?" Mac asked, huskily.

"Second door on the right," Danny responded. They entered the bedroom and Mac kissed him again, still holding him in his arms. Mac sat him down on the bed gently, and started to unbutton Danny's shirt, letting his hands roam over the muscled chest. "Mac, I'll need to…" Danny started.

"Shht, don't talk, you're beautiful." Mac stated. He took of the shirt and sat on his knees to take of Danny's shoes.

"Mac, I really need to…." _Damn_, Danny thought, _how am I gonna explain to him what I need to do_. He saw Mac unbuckle his pants, and Danny turned his face away from him.

"You can lift your but so I can take off your pants?" Mac asked.

Danny looked at him, blushing. "I'm…." He sighed. Oh, what the hell. He put his arms beside him on the bed and lifted his upper body so Mac could pull his pants over his butt. He sat back down and watched how Mac lowered the pants down over his legs, waiting for any reaction from him about the bag he had strapped on his lower right leg.

Mac looked up, smiling. "That's what you needed to do?" He pointed to the bag.

Danny looked away. "Uhm, yeah… it's…"

Mac laid a hand on his arm. "Let me get that for you." He unstrapped the bag, waiting. "What do I do now?"

Danny couldn't believe his eyes. _So much for being uncomfortable_, he thought. Again he lifted his body. "You've got to remove my shorts."

Mac did that, seeing the end of the catheter disappearing into the already hard and throbbing cock. "I just remove it?"

"Take a wet tissue." Danny pointed at the box on the nightstand.

Mac took one and looked at Danny, the young man nodded. "It won't hurt?"

"Naah, I'm used to it." Mac removed the catheter very gently, hearing the young man clench his teeth and hiss.

"I did hurt you," Mac said, wiping the tube clean with the tissue.

"Let's not get into that." Danny said, grabbing Mac's collar and pulling him towards him, kissing him deeply and sensual.

Mac was still holding the bag. "Uhm, Danny?" He held up the bag when they broke it off.

"Oops, sorry. Put it in the bathroom. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

Mac did so, and when he came back, he saw that Danny was already lying on the bed, hard and ready. He grinned, taking off his clothes as he climbed onto the bed and straddled the young man's hips. Mac let his hands move up and down Danny's chest. Bending over, he started to lick and kiss his neck. Moving down, Mac took one nipple between his teeth and sucked it until it stood up. He repeated the movements with the other nipple. Danny grabbed the sheets, throwing his head back. "Oh, God, Mac. That feels good… don't stop." Danny panted.

Mac smiled and moved further down, leaving a trail of kisses. He stopped just above the patch of dark blond hair, biting down just above the spot, leaving his mark. "You're mine now." Mac growled.

Danny agreed. "I will always be yours."

Mac moved further down and started to move his tongue over the head, licking up the pre-cum leaking from it. Danny arched his back. "I'm…please…"

"Please what?" Mac asked teasingly. "You want me to swallow you whole?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, please, do it."

Mac took the hard member in his mouth and slowly moved up and down, satisfied when he heard Danny moan. He stopped for a moment, knowing that it would drive Danny crazy.

"Oh, man, please don't stop." Danny begged. Mac continued his movements. "Please faster," Danny growled.

Mac started to move faster, feeling that Danny was almost over the edge. "I've got to come…can't hold…oh fuck!" With a scream, Danny shot his load into his lover's mouth as Mac drank it all, till the last drop. He released the now-spent member, and moved up taking Danny's mouth in a hard and bruising kiss.

"That was good." Danny smiled at him. He was quiet for a few minutes, savouring the moment. "I want you inside me," Danny said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Mac asked.

Danny kissed him, nodding. "Love me."

TBC.


	6. Love Me Part Two

Title: Love Me part two.  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny Mac/Danny/Don in later chapters  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Slash, smut, fluff, language, disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: This was going to last.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep them in line. *grins*

Mac didn't want to spoil the mood but part of him needed to ask how this would work. Before he had a chance, Danny took one of the pillows and put it under his hips. He smiled as he watched Danny getting comfortable, waiting for him.

"You're ready for me?" Mac asked.

The young blond nodded, lying back. "Lube's in the drawer," Danny answered, eyes sparkling.

Mac took the lube and put some on his fingers. He moved towards Danny spreading his legs to get better access, Mac inserted one finger and slowly started to stretch him. "You're very tight. Let me know if I hurt you."

"Yeah," Danny moaned feeling the finger be buried inside of him. He held his breath when Mac inserted a second finger. "Oh, shit."

"Did I hurt you?" Mac asked concerned.

"No, no…," Danny panted. "This is…" he whimpered.

Mac smiled when he noticed that Danny wasn't able to form any coherent sentence. "You want more?"

"Oh yeah…please…more," he begged.

Mac slowly started to move in and out, scratching the inside with his nails every time he moved in, pulling a moan from his lover's lips. "That feels good, yeah?"

Danny nodded. "Feels… good," was all he could muster.

Satisfied, Mac pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube again. He smiled when Danny growled. "Patience, babe." He put some lube on his hands and rubbed it on his already hard and throbbing cock. "You're ready for me?"

"Yeah, get inside already," the young man demanded.

"Mmhmm, are we a little inpatient?" Mac positioned himself in front of Danny and slowly moved in. He heard Danny hiss and looked up, "Did I hurt you?"

Danny looked at him, raw emotions flashing in his eyes, "I need this."

Mac was satisfied with that answer, and he knew he needed it as bad as Danny did. He slowly started to move in and out, setting a steady pace. He moved a hand up and down Danny's chest, never slowing down.

"Harder," Danny growled.

Smiling, Mac moved his hand down, wrapping his fingers around the young man's hard, leaking cock. "You want me to go faster and harder?" He teased him.

Danny arched his back and moaned. "Yes…I need…I want…oh fuck," he panted.

Mac snickered but started to move faster and harder, stroking the hard member in time with his movements. On the edge, Mac groaned. "I can't hold it, need to…" and with Danny's name on his lips, he shot his load inside of the young man.

Danny growled, "Oh yeah…feels…I need to…"

Mac bent over and whispered in his ear, "Come for me," and Danny came screaming his name.

Danny panted heavily. "That was… that was so…"

"…good?" Mac ended the sentence.

"No even better. This was heaven," Danny said softly.

Mac slowly pulled out of him, checking him for injuries. When he saw that there was no blood, he stood and went to the bathroom returning with a wet cloth. He wiped them both clean and threw the cloth in the hamper. He climbed back in bed and took Danny in his arms. "You're right, this was heaven."

Danny got comfortable on Mac's chest and sighed. "Yeah, never felt like this before," he confessed. He lifted his head and claimed the Marine's mouth. "Never expected to find someone like you."

Mac looked down and blushed. "I feel the same way."

"Good cause this is going to last," Danny said, laying his head back down on Mac's chest, dosing off as he listened to the Marines' strong heartbeat.

Mac looked down and smiled. "Yeah, this is going to last." He closed his eyes, knowing that he'd finally be able to sleep without any bad dreams.

THE END.


	7. Wanting You

Title: Wanting You.  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny, Mac/Don/Danny in later chapters.  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Language, fluff, disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: It's time Don joines the game. *grins*  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul  
thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete  
paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the  
city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another  
disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny  
orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a  
crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and  
Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep  
them in line. *grins*  
Second note: Danny's and Don's POV.

Danny's POV.

I've been watching him for the last few days. I know that he comes  
here to play games or watch sports with the YMCA kids; he's great with  
kids. I come here and watch him. I could easily go swimming or work  
out at the private gym in my apartment building, but then, I'd miss  
the view I have right now.

Damn, he's hot. I wonder if Mac thinks so, too. As he sweats and pants  
from the workout he's getting, I feel myself get hard.

I know from Stella that he's bi. A wicked idea forms in my head. I  
only hope Mac wants him to come play, too.

Don's POV.

The kids and I take our places in the bleachers; they're excited. But  
I'm pretty sure not as excited as I am – and not for the same reasons  
as me. When I heard that he would be playing tonight, I had to come  
down here. It hadn't been too hard convincing the kids to come along;  
they loved watching the games.

As I wait for the two teams to enter the court, I try to calm the kids  
down. I've never watched a wheelchair basketball game before, but then  
again I'm here because he's here - on one of the teams. Even as the  
announcer welcomes the two teams, I only have eyes for one guy. Damn,  
he's only wearing sweatpants. How lucky can a guy be.

I watch him play, watch him as he shoots and scores again. Tight  
muscles moving under sweat-covered, tanned skin. Damn, he's hot. I'm  
getting a hard on. And that grin when he makes another score, it's to  
die for.

Too bad he's with Mac, but maybe…

Danny's POV.

As I enter the apartment, I can hear Mac in the kitchen. "I'm home."  
He comes out of the kitchen and moves over to me. Leaning down, he  
takes my mouth in a heated, searing kiss.

"How was the game?" Mac asks when we break it off.

"Great, we won," I answer him, grinning.

"Nice." He smiles and walks back to the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Good, I'm hungry," and not only for food, I think, as I watch Mac walk away.

While we're sitting at the table, I can't help but think about Don,  
and how the hell I'm gonna tell Mac what I feel for the other man.

"You okay?" I can hear the concern tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tell him. "Mac..?" I start, but trail off..

"What's on your mind, Danny?" Mac smiles at me.

"Uhm… I want to ask…don't take this the wrong…" Fuck. I'm acting like  
a teenager.

"Danny, just tell me." Mac put his hand on top of mine.

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing… "How do you feel about, Don?"

"It's about time you asked me." Grinning, Mac answers, leaving me lost  
for words.

THE END.


	8. Just Dinner

Title: Just Dinner?  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny/Don  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Slash, smut, fluff, language, disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: Mac invites Don over for dinner, just dinner? *grins*  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep them in line. *grins*

Mac had been sitting in his office when he saw Don walk by. Standing up, he walked over to the other man. "Don?"

"Yeah, Mac." The young detective smiled at him.

"I wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight." Mac smiled at him.

Don eyed the older man nervously. "Uhm…yeah sure, something to celebrate?"

Mac shook his head. "No, Danny and I just want to have you over for dinner, that's all."

Oh, fuck, they know, Don thought. "Sure, what time?"

"Eight o'clock?"

"Okay, see you then." Don nodded, walking off. Shit, had Danny seen him in the stands? Even if he had, it didn't mean anything. Don shrugged. He was just there with the kids, enjoying a good game. Well, he had enjoyed the view. Don felt himself get hard just remembering how hot Danny'd looked all sweaty and half-dressed.

Mac smiled. That went okay. He wondered if Don had a clue as to why he'd been invited over for dinner. Danny had told him that Don had been at the game with the kids. Hmm.. Could Don really be interested in the young blond?

Mac worried that Don might only be interested in Danny, and not him. If that was the case, Mac wouldn't let him go without a fight, and he hoped Don knew that. "Well, we'll see where this evening will take us," Mac muttered.

~.~

Don rang the doorbell and waited, feeling nervous as hell.

Danny answered the door. "Hey, Don, come in." He moved aside to let him in.

"Hi, Danny, how are things?" Don said nervously.

"Great, couldn't be better," He moved down the hallway into the living room. "Mac is in the kitchen making dinner. Sit down, you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, a beer please." Don sat down and looked around. It was obvious that Danny was practically living here with Mac. He even spotted several adjustments to accommodate the young man's needs.

Danny wheeled over to the kitchen and came back out with two beers. He handed one to Don. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Don said taking a sip to ease his nerves.

Mac came out of the kitchen. "Hi, Don," he greeted the young man. He walked over to Danny, bent over and kissed him. He grabbed Danny's beer and took a swig.

"Hey, get your own beer," Danny protested.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes," he stated, giving Danny the bottle back.

"Good, I'm starving," Danny said and looked at Don, licking his lips.

Don saw the slow lick and he moaned quietly. Now he was sure that Danny knew. Mac kissed the young man again, this time longer and harder. Don felt himself getting hard. Damn, those two look hot together.

Mac stretched like a cat. "I'll go check on dinner."

Danny looked at Don discreetly, and smiled when he watched the younger man following Mac, his eyes full of lust. Oh, yeah, this was working out great.

"Dinner's ready," Mac called from the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Danny asked Don, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Uhm…yeah." Don swallowed hard.

They headed for the table and sat down. Mac filled one of the plates and set it in front of Don, brushing Don's shoulder with his hand. "Here you go. I hope you like it."

"I'm pretty sure I will. It smells delicious." Don managed to get out.

"So are you," Danny mumbled.

"What?" Don asked, not sure if he had heard it right.

Danny looked up, seemingly surprised. "Uhm, what?"

"I thought you said something." Don cursed himself. Great.. now he was hearing things. Don shook his head, as if to clear it.

"Don, are you okay?" Mac asked, concerned.

Don blinked. No, I'm not, he wanted to yell. I want to fuck you both into the mattress until you scream my name. Taking a calming breath, he nodded at Mac. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Danny looked at Mac and nodded. The older man stood and moved towards Danny. Taking off the breaks on the chair, Mac turned it so that Danny was facing him. He bent over and took Danny's mouth in a heated, searing kiss. He grabbed the blond's half-hard cock and stroked it through his pants.

Danny moaned into the kiss. When they finally came up for air, Danny moved his tongue over Mac's chin. "You had something there," he said innocently.

Don had watched the scene playing out in front of him, blushing, his cock hard and throbbing. He cleared his throat. "If you guys want to be alone, I can leave." He made to stand up, but sat back down abruptly.

Mac walked over to him and laid a hand on Don's shoulder. He looked down and saw the detective's predicament. Smiling, he asked, "You like what you see?"

"I'm uhm…I'm not…." Don swallowed hard and blushed even harder.

He bent over and moved his tongue over Don's lower lip, teasing him. He smiled. "You think about what you want and you let us know. We both want you to join us, but it's up to you."

Without thinking, Don grabbed Mac by the shirt and pulled him towards him, kissing him hard and demanding. When they came up for air, Mac snickered, "I guess that's a yes."

"That felt good," Don whispered, licking his lips, his heart pounding.

Mac took his hands and pulled him up onto his feet. "Stay still, let us pleasure you." Mac let his hands roam over the young man's chest. He moved down and grabbed his hard and throbbing cock through his pants. "Mmhmm, you're ready for me, aren't you?" Mac crouched down and unzipped Don's pants, freeing the hard, leaking member. He moved his tongue over the head, licking up the pre-cum.

Moaning, Danny had his own pants unzipped in seconds. Fisting his own cock, moved his hand up and down, slowly at first but then he picked up the pace and pumped it harder and faster.

Mac took Don's hardened cock into his mouth and slowly moved up and down, grinning when he heard the young detective moan.

"Oh, my God." Don panted, heat rushing through his body. Don didn't understand what had come over him. He didn't do… this.. ever.. He looked down and watched how his boss, his friend was down on his knees in front of him, sucking his cock. He looked sideways and watched his younger friend giving himself a hand job, panting and moaning.

Danny arched his head back when he felt himself getting to the edge. Screaming Don's name, he came all over his hands and pants. He turned his head to face the two other men and could see by the expression on Don's face that he too was on the edge.

Don felt himself getting to the edge, 'this felt so good' he thought.

Mac moved harder and faster, sucking on the swollen cock. He didn't have to wait long - with a primal scream, Don shot his load, filling Mac's mouth with cum. Mac released the now spent member and licked his lips. "Mmhmm, that tasted good." He turned to face Danny and smiled, "I see you had fun, too?"

Danny nodded and grinned from ear to ear. "Yep, but my pants are ruined."

Don froze when he realised what he just had done.. what he'd just allowed to happen. "Uhm…I've got to…" Frantically, he tucked in his cock back in his pants. "I can't…I'm sorry." Without another word, he turned and practically ran out of the apartment.

"What was that all about?" Danny looked at Mac in surprise.

"He panicked," Mac said, still smiling.

"Damn, you think we were wrong about him?" Danny frowned.

Sitting down, Mac sighed. "I hope not, I hope not."

THE END.


	9. Old Flames

Title: Old Flames.  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny, past Danny/Michael(OMC) implied.  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Slash, smut, fluff, language, disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl, you rock.  
Summary: Danny meets an old flame.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun. But I own any OC so Michael is all mine.  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul  
thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete  
paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the  
city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another  
disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny  
orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a  
crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and  
Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep  
them in line. *grins*

Exiting the office after a long meeting with his staff, Danny just  
wanted to go home and curl up in bed with Mac. "Danny? Danny Messer?"

Danny stopped dead in his tracks; he'd never imagined hearing that  
voice again. He slowly turned his chair around and looked into a face  
from the past.. his past. "Michael?" he asked, not trusting his eyes.  
Lady, who stood patiently by Danny, growled.

"Danny." The good looking young man walked up to him. "How are you?"

Still startled with his ex-boyfriend's sudden appearance, Danny was at  
a lost for words. "What… when… how did you…?"

"It's good to see you, too." Michael laughed.

Danny frowned. "What do you want?" Feeling the tension between her  
master and the stranger, Lady growled and showed her teeth. "Lady,  
down," Danny ordered.

"I'm great, thanks for asking," Michael retorted somewhat sarcastically.

Danny snorted. "Sorry if I don't leap into the air in joy. It's kinda  
hard for me to do, you know?" He looked at Michael intensely. "So  
again, what do you want?"

Michael smiled, moving closer to Danny. "I'm here because I want you back."

"Excuse me?!" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're  
kidding right?"

"No, I've never been more serious in my life."

"Why? You're the one who walked out on our relationship, remember?"  
Danny sneered, feeling the old familiar pain at the reminder of  
Michael leaving him. "You were the one who couldn't handle that I  
would be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life."

"And I've regretted every minute of it. I'm so sorry. I should have  
never left you. I should have been there for you."

Danny snorted. "A little late for that, isn't it?"

"Danny, please can't we go somewhere and talk?"

"No, we can't," Danny retorted. "It's almost eleven, and I'm going home."

"Danny, please.. give me a change to explain." Michael pleaded.

"Explain? Explain what?" Danny bit out furiously. "I wake up from a  
coma, my doctor tells me that I would never walk again. The next day,  
you came by and told me that you couldn't be with me anymore. What's  
there to explain?" Danny looked at him, anger and pain shining in his  
eyes. "Fuck you, Michael!"

"Danny, I'm sorry, I…" Michael started until Danny stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it," Danny said angrily. "I'm going home to my  
boyfriend."

"You're seeing someone?" Michael sounded surprised.

"Yeah, now excuse me." Danny headed for his car, opening the back door  
to let Lady climb inside. He turned around and looked Michael straight  
in the eyes. "I would appreciate it if you would stay away from me."  
He opened his door and transferred from his chair into the car, put  
the chair behind his seat and closed the door. Starting the motor,  
Danny drove off without even glancing back.

~.~

Mac woke up when Danny started tossing and turning in bed. "Danny, lay  
still will you."

"Sorry, Mac," Danny whispered.

Mac turned around to face his young lover. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, Mac. No worries."

Mac knew that when Danny was lying. "Does this have anything to do with Don?"

Nice save, he thought. "Well, he kinda panicked. I don't think he's  
ready for us yet."

Mac thought for a moment. "I know he's bi, so that can't be the  
problem. I think he panicked because I'm his boss."

Danny snickered. "I think he panicked cause of what you did to him."

Mac sat up and moved over Danny, straddling his hips. "What's that  
suppose to mean? You never complain." He moved his hands up and down  
Danny's chest.

Danny chewed on his lip. "Nothing to complain about," he retorted.

Mac pinched Danny's right nipple with his fingers till it stood up. He  
repeated the action with the other one, drawing a moan from his  
lover's lips. He bent over and kissed him hard and bruising. "I want  
you to fuck me, Danny," Mac whispered in his ear, moving his tongue  
over the scruffy cheek.

A shudder ran down the young man's spine. He caught Mac's mouth,  
devouring it. "Oh yes, please."

"Please what?" Mac asked with a wicked smile.

"I want to be buried inside of you." Danny almost begged.

Mac looked the young man straight in the eyes; they where filled with  
love and lust. He grabbed his half-hard cock and stroked it. "You're  
ready for me?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Danny could only nod.

Mac put lube on his fingers and inserted one finger in his own tight  
hole, stretching it and fucking himself. Danny lifted his head,  
moaning as he watched Mac preparing himself. The older man inserted a  
second finger, and then a third, arching his head back, panting and  
moaning.

Withdrawing his fingers, Mac took the lube again. Putting some on his  
hands, he rubbed it on Danny's already hard, throbbing cock. He sat up  
a little and slowly sank down, penetrating himself, gasping when he  
felt the hard cock deep inside of him. He smiled when he heard Danny  
moan.

"Oh, fuck," the young man choked out.

Mac moved up and down slowly, throwing his head back. "Oh  
God…that…shit," he managed to say.

"Harder," Danny begged.

Mac moved harder and faster, rubbing his own cock in time with his  
movements. "Oh fuck…can't…have to…," he groaned. With a scream, he  
came all over his hand and stomach. He continued to move up and down,  
feeling Danny on the edge. He bent over and whispered in the young  
man's ear, "come for me."

Danny panted, grabbing Mac's hands and started to lick his fingers  
clean. "I'm… almost… can't hold it…" and with Mac's name on his lips,  
he released his load inside of the older man.

Mac sat up again and let the now spent-member slip out of him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Danny answered. "Are you?"

"I'm better than fine." Mac moved off the bed to get himself cleaned  
up. He came back from the bathroom with a wet cloth and climbed back  
into bed. He straddled Danny's hips again and slowly started to move  
the cloth over his stomach.

"Mmhmm that feels good," Danny whispered.

Mac bent over and started to move his tongue over the young man's  
stomach, licking up the rest, teasing him. Mac smiled when he heard  
him sigh in wistful bliss. Lying back down he took the younger man's  
mouth in a deep, sensual kiss. Wrapping his arms around Danny, Mac  
kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep."

Danny settled on his chest and smiled. "That was good," he whispered,  
closing his eyes.

Mac looked down and saw that Danny had already dosed off. "I love  
you," he whispered.

THE END.


	10. Past Revisited

Title: Past Revisited.  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny, past Danny/Michael (OMC) implied.  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT.  
Warning: Language, fluff, disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl, you rock.  
Summary: Michael  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun, I do own any OC in this story. So Michael is all mine.  
Challenge: fanfic50  
Prompt: 40# Mistake.  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul  
thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete  
paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the  
city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another  
disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny  
orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a  
crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and  
Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep  
them in line. *grins*

Don walked by Mac's office and saw that he was on the phone.

Glancing up, Mac smiled at Don, licking his lips. The young man moaned and felt himself getting hard. He seriously needed to control himself. He slowly breathed in and out. "Fuck you, Mac," he whispered.

Mac snorted as he watched Don trying to control himself.

'What are you snickering about?' Danny asked on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, Don, just walked by," Mac said.

'What are you doing to that poor guy?'

"Nothing," Mac answered, still laughing.

'Yeah, right. So, you think he'll come back for more?' Danny asked.

Mac glanced over to Don, who was still standing in the corner. He smiled when he saw the predicament the young man was in. "I'm pretty sure he will." Mac grinned as he watched Don rush over to the locker room.

'You're bad,' Danny laughed.

"And you like it," Mac retorted.

Danny snickered. 'Hold on,' he told Mac.

Mac heard him talking to someone. "You've got to go?" he asked when Danny came back on the phone.

'Yeah, someone's asking for me,' Danny answered. 'Love you and see you at home.'

"Love you, too," Mac said. Saying their good byes, Mac clicked his phone off and saw Don again. "Oh, yeah, he's going to be begging for more."

~.~

Danny shook his head, smiling when he clicked his phone shut. He released the breaks on his chair and wheeled out of his office. "So, who wants to talk to me?" he asked when he entered the front of the store.

"Hi, Danny."

Danny looked up. "Michael? What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" he asked civilly.

Danny sighed, he wasn't in the mood for this right now but he didn't want to make a scene either. "Let's go to my office." He turned around and headed for his office.

As soon as they had entered and Michael had closed the door, Danny turned around. "I thought I told you to stay away from me," he said firmly.

"I know, but I just…I need to talk to you," Michael retorted. "I need your forgiveness."

"For what? Betraying our love? Walking out on me when I needed you the most?" Danny asked, anger evident in his voice.

"I'm… After I left…I started drinking," Michael confessed.

Danny snorted. "Drinking away your sorrows?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well kinda. After I left, I ended up in some kind of cheap motel and realised what I had done." Michael was serious, solemn.

"Then why didn't you come back?" Danny asked softly.

"I didn't have the strength to deal with the fact that you'd be stuck in that chair for the rest of your life. So I…I crawled inside of a bottle and I stayed there for about two years." Michael paused and took a deep breath. "I've been clean for two years now, and one of the steps in the program is about asking the ones you hurt for forgiveness," Michael explained, moving closer.

Danny looked up straight into his eyes, eyes he once drowned in. "So you want my forgiveness?"

Michael nodded, moving even closer. He bent over and Danny could feel his breath on his face. "Yes, please forgive me."

Danny swallowed hard. "I'll forgive you," he replied, not able to take his eyes off him.

Michael smiled. "Thank you." He moved his tongue over Danny's lips.

Oh, shit, Danny thought, as he felt himself getting aroused. He tried to move his chair backwards but bumped into his desk.

"Why are you running from this?" Michael asked softly.

"This is… I'm with… oh, fuck," Danny stammered when Michael started to kiss him and he found himself responding. Unable to stop himself, Danny let Michael in, tongues tangling.

A knock on the door had them breaking it off. "Yeah?" was all Danny was able to say.

"Danny, the delivery guy is here," a female voice said on the other side of the door.

"Thanks, Jessie," Danny answered. He didn't dare to look at Michael. "I think you should leave and never come back."

"You felt it, too, didn't you?" Michael asked.

"Listen, I'm with someone else now, and I love him very much," Danny retorted looking up.

Michael just looked at him and smiled. "We'll see." He turned around and walked towards the door. "May the best man win," he said as he opened the door and walked away.

Sitting there, Danny couldn't move. Oh, God. What have I done?

THE END.


	11. Two Is Company, Three Is Better

Title: Two is Company, Three is Better.  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny/Don  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Slash, smut, fluff, language, disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: Mac has a surprise for Danny.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Challenge: 100moods.  
Prompt: 92# Surprised.  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep them in line. *grins*

Danny entered the apartment quietly, hoping not to wake Mac up. He was turning to close the door when the lights were switched on.

"Where have you been?" Mac asked.

The young man turned and faced his lover. His pissed off lover. "Out with friends."

"You know what time it is?" Mac sounded irate.

Danny glanced at his watch. "Two thirty in the morning."

"Don't get smart with me," Mac responded angrily. "Why didn't you answer my call or the messages I sent you?"

"You're checking up on me?" Danny was not in the mood to be answering twenty-questions.

"No, I was worried. Danny, what's going on?" Mac asked softly.

"Nothing." Danny sighed. He'd known it had been wrong to ignore the call and messages.

"It's the fourth time in two weeks that you come home this late and without saying anything," Mac stated.

Danny glared at him. "I can't go out with friends without you interrogating me?"

Mac sighed. Why did Danny have to be so fucking stubborn? "Of course, you can go out with friends, but it's not like you to ignore my calls. I have a feeling you're avoiding me."

"I'm not. I just wanna have some fun. Is there something wrong with that?" He asked angrily while moving towards the bed room. "I'm going to bed."

"We're going to talk about this first," Mac demanded.

"What is there to talk about? I'm sorry if you where worried. I should have called."

Mac moved towards Danny until he was standing in front of him. "I know you can take care of yourself, but still… I witness everyday what people can do to each other, and I don't want to find your body at a crime scene one day."

Danny looked down. "I'm sorry, Mac. You know I've been alone for a long time, it's not easy to change my habits."

"I know.. believe me," Mac retorted, smiling at him.

"Can we go to bed now? I'm kinda tired." The young blond met Mac's gaze.

Moving closer, Mac bent forward, taking Danny's mouth in a heated and searing kiss. "How tired are you? I'm off tomorrow," Mac stated, kissing his neck.

Danny growled when he felt himself getting hard. "I'm not that tired."

"Good, because I have a surprise for you." Mac smiled.

Danny's eyes started to sparkle. "Surprise? Where?"

"In the bedroom," Mac answered.

Danny smiled. "Lead the way."

Mac walked towards the bedroom followed by Danny. When they entered, Danny's eyes went wide. On the bed was Don, naked and tied up. A bright red, silk scarf anchored his wrists to the headboard, while two similarly seductive scarves secured his feet, spreading his legs wantonly.

Danny smiled, his pulse racing at the sight. "Oh wow, I want a surprise like that every day of the year."

Mac grinned. "I knew you would like this. Have fun, he's all yours."

"All mine." Danny grinned, licking his lips. He moved his chair closer to the bed and transferred onto it.

Mac walked up to Danny, crouched down in front of him and started to unbutton his shirt. Slowly undressing his younger lover, Mac helped him remove his catheter. He bent forward and took Danny's mouth in a heated kiss.

"You're ready to play with Don?"

Danny smiled at his lover. "Oh, yeah. Let's have some fun." He manoeuvred his body until he was on his stomach between Don's legs. He leaned on his elbows and smiled, looking up at Don. "You're ready for me?" he asked, seeing that the young detective was already hard and willing.

"Get on it already," the young detective growled. Don gasped for air when Danny started to move his tongue over the throbbing and leaking cock.

"You like that, don't you?" Danny grinned, continuing to lick Don's cock. He slowly moved his mouth over the hard member, and started to move up and down.

Don moaned and arched his back. "Oh, fuck."

Mac undressed himself in seconds and moved behind Danny, crouching down. He put a pillow under Danny's hips, getting better access to his lover's ass. When he started to move his tongue over the young man's cheeks, Mac grinned when he heard Danny moan. He spread Danny's legs and lightly teased his fingers over his tight hole. A shudder went through the young blond's body.

Don growled when Danny stopped his movements for a moment. "Don't…stop," he panted.

Taking a deep breath, Danny returned to Don's hard cock, moving up and down, sucking faster and harder.

Mac bent forward and let his tongue playfully move over Danny's hole, satisfied when he heard the young man growl.

Don arched his back, feeling himself getting to the edge. "Oh God…I need to…can't…" With a scream, he released his load into his lover's mouth.

Danny swallowed the last drop before releasing Don's spent member. "Hmmm, you taste good," he moaned while still shivering under Mac's assault.

"So do you," Mac retorted as he continued licking Danny's tight hole.

"Oh…I'm…Mac you're…damn," was all Danny could muster to say as he came all over the sheets. He pushed himself up so he could collapse on Don's chest. Danny's breathing hitched when Mac pushed his tongue inside of him.

Moaning, Don struggled against his bonds as the young blond started to kiss his chest. He pushed himself up further until he was eye to eye with the young detective and took his mouth in a hard and bruising kiss.

Groaning into the kiss, Don opened his mouth and let Danny in, deepening the kiss as their tongues tangled.

Mac moved his tongue up Danny's spine, trailing the surgical scar that was running over it. Danny arched his head back, "Oh, God…" he panted. Mac smiled and continued his movements.

Don whimpered. "Please release me?" he pleaded.

Danny grinned evilly. "Why?" he asked as he kissed Don's neck and nibbled on his earlobe. "I like you just the way you are," he whispered into his ear, teasing his lover.

Mac moved his tongue over Danny's shoulder blades, nibbling on the back of his neck. He glanced up at Don. "I think we should release him," Mac said to Danny.

Smiling, Danny shrugged, so Mac sat up and released the young detective from his bonds.

Moving his hands up and down Danny's back, Don hugged him tightly. He smiled when he saw how the young blond tried to repress a yawn. "You're tired?"

Looking down at Danny, Mac realized that his lover could hardly keep his eyes open. "Get some sleep," Mac said softly.

When Danny lied down next to Don, Mac shifted until Danny was sandwiched between him and Don.

Danny sighed in contentment. "Thank you for the surprise, Mac."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for _being_ the surprise, Don," he smiled.

Don looked down at Danny and smiled. "It was my pleasure."

THE END.


	12. Surprise Encounters

Title: Surprise Encounters.  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny/Don.  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT 13  
Warning: fluff, Disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: A lazy Sunday afternoon at the park.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Challenge: 100moods  
Prompt: #12 Broken  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep them in line. *grins*

"Mmhmm, this is the life," Danny mused. He was lying on a blanket with his head in Mac's lap, and the older man was running his hand through the young blond's hair.

It was one of those rare occasions where all three men where off work at the same time, and they'd decided to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon at the park.

Sitting next to Danny, Don smiled. "Mmhmm," he nodded in agreement, turning his face towards the sun. "It is."

They watched some joggers running by and Don heard Danny sigh. When he looked at him, he saw pain and longing flashing in the young man's eyes.

Mac bent over and kissed Danny's forehead, smiling at him.

"I'm okay." Danny reassured him.

"Uhm," Don paused, not knowing how to ask. "You…you miss it?" he said softly.

Danny looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes," he confessed.

"How did you feel…I mean when you found out…you know?" Don wasn't sure if he should bring it up.

Mac smiled at him and nodded. The young detective had asked him a couple times but Mac told him that it was up to Danny to tell him his story.

"Angry, hurt… hate towards the thugs who did this to me, who left me on the street to die."

"Your old man didn't care?"

Danny shook his head. "No, he didn't. He never came to visit me at the hospital, and when I was released from rehab, I had to fend for myself. Not even my mom wanted me back." Old, remembered pain vibrated in Danny's voice.

"I'm sorry." Don moved over to him and kissed him softly.

Danny answered the kiss and moaned into it. "I'm okay now."

"How did you cope with the fact you would never walk again?" Don looked into his eyes, watching for a sign of discomfort but there was only trust and love.

"I…uhm." Closing his eyes, Danny took a deep breath. "I tried to kill myself."

Don was shocked by Danny's words; he couldn't believe that Danny would try to take his own life. "You? But you're always so strong, laughing, enjoying life?"

"I am now." Danny smiled. "But when I woke up from the coma and they told me I would never walk again," he raised his eyebrows, "I just wanted to die. I thought that my life was over, that I wasn't worth anything anymore." He shrugged. "Hey, even my mom didn't want to see me anymore. What was I suppose to think?"

Don had a hard time believing that anyone could be so cruel; if something like that would have happened to him, his parents would stand by him one hundred percent.

"So, I collected the sleeping pills they gave me and when I had enough, I took them, wanting to end it all," Danny said in a hoarse voice, old emotions overwhelming him.

"Who found you?"

"A friend of mine; I scared her to death. She bit my head off afterwards, told me that I couldn't let them win. She talked some sense into me, and here I am."

"Aiden?" Don asked.

"Yep, and you don't want to mess with her. She can be very scary." Danny grinned.

Mac laughed, having remained silent during Danny's explanation. "Yeah, she can be." He was glad that Danny'd had the courage to tell Don.

"Well, hello, Danny. We have to stop bumping into each other like this."

Looking up, Danny saw Michael approaching them. "Michael," he said curtly.

When he felt Danny tense in his arms, Mac looked up at the other man. "You're a friend of Danny?" he asked authoritatively.

"You could say that." He smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Michael Jefferson. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself as he shook hands with Mac and Don..

"I'm Mac Taylor, and this is Don Flack," Mac replied.

"Danny, how are you doing?" Michael asked.

"I'm good," Danny stated.

"So, this is your new lover, the one you told me about?"

Danny looked at Mac. "Yeah, he is. Actually, they both are. We're in a threesome; Don 's with us, too."

The young blond saw something flashing in Michaels eyes. He was jealous.

"That's nice, having someone to take care of you." Michael said with a sweet smile. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." He walked off without looking back.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no worries. Just an old friend." Danny looked at Michael retreating back.

Mac nodded but he wasn't convinced. He looked over at Don, who nodded and agreed that something was going on.

"So, how about some of that food you packed?" Danny winked at Don.

"Yeah, of course. You want me to feed you?" he smiled at Danny.

"What do you think?" Danny retorted.

Mac smiled at the easy bantering between his lovers. He was glad Don had joined them and that Danny was so happy.

But there was something definitely off with this Michael character. Mac would have sworn that Danny was afraid of the other man. He would have to keep an eye out for this Michael Jefferson.

THE END.


	13. Secrets

Title: Secrets.  
Fandom: CSI New York  
Pairing: Mac/Danny/Don.  
Author: Aiden  
Rating: FRT.  
Warning: Fluff, language, abuse implied, disability (paralysis)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* Thanks a bunches girl.  
Summary: Something was wrong with Danny.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun  
Author's note: This is another AU series 'Heartbound' again Paul thanks for the name. Mac is still with CSI but Danny is an incomplete paraplegic due to a severe beating and owns several stores through the city specialised in wheelchairs. I know what you think another disability fanfic, I actually picked this bunny up in the bunny orphanage but tweaked it a little bit. *headdesk* There will be a crossover with my CSI Miami AU later on. You can imagine Speed and Danny in one town, it's good they have a marine and a redhead to keep them in line. *grins*

Mac walked up to Danny and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Sorry I'm late."

Smiling at Mac, Danny replied. "No worries."

As soon as they entered the restaurant, they were shown to their table. "So, what are you in the mood for?" Mac asked Danny as he looked over his menu.

"Not sure," Danny said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Mac asked, looking at his lover with concern.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay.. I'm just not that hungry."

Mac raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment.

Once the waitress had taken their order, Danny turned to Mac and asked, "So how was work today?"

"Hectic, that's why I was running a little late." Mac paused briefly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely," Danny said, smiling at him.

"Who is Michael?" Mac's face was serious.

Danny looked down. "I don't want to talk about him, okay?"

The waitress set the food down on the table, but Danny lost what little appetite he'd had before. Putting his fork down suddenly, Danny muttered. "Sorry, I'm not hungry anymore."

"That's okay," Mac tried to sound reassuring, but he was upset and confused. He knew Danny well enough to tell that something was bothering his lover. Did this have something to do with Michael's sudden arrival in New York? Did that mean that Michael and Danny had a history together? A history that he knew nothing about?

The questions and doubts were driving him crazy; he couldn't remain quiet a minute longer. "Was he your lover?"

"Fuck, Mac, I told you I didn't want to talk about it." Danny backed his chair up and whirled around.

Mac stood up and stepped into Danny's path, bending down and laid a hand on the blond's arm. "I'm just worried about you." When Mac squeezed Danny's arm lightly, he saw the other man wince. "Are you okay?"

Danny tried to pull his arm away but Mac held on. "Let me go."

Seeing the pain in Danny's eyes, Mac pulled up his sleeve. When he saw the bruise on the pale, creamy skin, he almost lost it. "Danny, what happened?" Mac asked harshly.

"Nothing, okay, I tripped," Danny mumbled, avoiding Mac's gaze.

"That's a handprint, Danny," Mac stated. "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody, Mac."

Suddenly Danny's tension at the park and his reluctance to talk about Michael with him made sense to Mac; he'd seen it a dozen times with abuse victims.

"It was Michael, wasn't it?" he asked, his voice low and understanding.

"No, it wasn't him.. just forget about him." Danny glared at Mac.

Pulling his hand away, Mac stepped aside and let Danny wheel out of the restaurant. Mac went back to their table and paid for their dinner. Walking out of the restaurant, he was at a loss as what to do.. until he remembered that this was not about him and Danny anymore. He needed to talk to Don.

~.~

"Are you sure he did that?" Don asked him after Mac had explained about the bruising.

"Don't you remember that day in the park? It was like Danny was scared of Michael."

"What do you know about Danny's past except that he knows Sonny and what happened to him?" Don asked him.

"Not much." Mac sighed tiredly. "He doesn't want to talk about it, but I think Michael was his lover at some point."

Confused, Don shook his head. "If that guy is threatening him somehow, why wouldn't he come to us? You think Michael did more then just giving him a bruise?"

"I don't know." They heard the front door open and Danny entered. Mac walked over to him. "Danny, you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Danny smiled tiredly at him. "Can we just go to bed?"

"Yeah, sure." Don walked over to him and kissed him passionately.

Danny moaned into the kiss, deepening it.

Grabbing his arm, Don pulled up Danny's sleeve. Even knowing that the bruise was there, Don gasped when he saw it. "Mac told me. Danny, if he is doing this, you've got to tell us."

Danny pulled his arm back. "He isn't, okay? Can we please drop it?"

Mac looked at Don and nodded. "Let's get to bed."

~.~

Later that night, Don sighed as he rubbed Danny's back. The young man was mumbling in his sleep. "Shht, it's okay, you're safe," he whispered in his ear.

Danny shifted closer to Don, calming down at the contact with his lover.

"It's been a long time since he had a nightmare," Mac said softly.

"You're awake?" Don asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Can't sleep. I'm still thinking about Michael."

"You, too? He kinda creeps me out." Don muttered.

Mac sighed. "Yeah, there's definitely something wrong with this guy." He thought for a moment. "There is someone I can ask."

Curious, Don sat up. "Who?"

"Timothy Speedle, they grew up together."

"Is he here in New York?" Don asked.

"No, in Miami." Mac smirked. "He's involved with Horatio Caine."

Picking up Danny's cell from the nightstand, Mac went through his phonebook. He found Speed's number and hit speed dial.

Don checked his watch. "Mac, it's two o'clock in the morning, you can't call now."

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I really need to know."

Mac heard someone growl on the other side of the line. 'Messer, this better be good. You know what time it is?'

"Mr. Speedle?" Mac asked.

Suddenly alert, the other man asked. 'Who is this? H stop it, I'm on the phone here.'

Mac smiled, "It's Mac Taylor."

'Oh yeah, Mac.' Speed sounded grumpy but in good humor. 'So why are you calling me from Danny's phone in the middle of the night?'

"Do you know a Michael Jefferson by any chance?" He heard Speed curse long and hard. Mac didn't like the sound of it.

Speed growled. 'That bastard is back?'

Mac stood and walked out of the room. "What can you tell me about him?"

'You want to know what kind of a rat bastard he is?! When Danny and Michael were still together, Michael beat up a guy just because Danny talked to him. After he found out that Danny wouldn't be walking again, he walked out.. he just up and left him. Said he couldn't handle it seeing Danny in a wheelchair.'

Mac dreaded the question he was about to ask, but he needed to know what kind of a hold this guy had on his Danny. "Did he ever beat Danny up?"

'No, why? Has he done something to Danny?' Mac could here the anger in Speed's voice.

Mac sighed. "No, but I'm afraid he will. And Danny doesn't want to talk to us about it."

Speed cursed again. 'He's afraid, he's trying to protect you.'

"But that's stupid," Mac protested.

Speed sighed. 'No, that's how Danny is. Hold on." Speed covered up his phone, and Mac only heard muffled sound coming from their end. When Speed came back on the line, he sounded determined. "Listen, we're coming up there. Horatio and I have some time off. I'll call you when I know when our flight is due. In the meantime, don't let Michael anywhere near Danny… please.'

Mac was taken back by the pleading in the young man's voice. "Is he dangerous?"

'Michael? Yes,' Speed said emphatically, 'very.'

THE END.


End file.
